Story Contest PLOT! (revised)
by kkkloveu
Summary: Important note in review section, please go through it all the participants and willing writers. * please go through second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**M/N- manager's note ;) (since I am not an author this time but a manager)**

First of all there are some **changes in rules as well as in plot**, kindly go through them again.

Dear participants, willing writers and reviewers,

Well I don't want to be too much rude and sarcastic and all. So I'll keep it very very simple.

You all have been reading and somewhere "judging" stories on FF. So you all must have seen the number of stories based on "romance", "love" and most importantly about which the whole clutter is about, "friendship". Have you not?

Since I presume you have, almost every story on the famdom is based on these genres. Of course I do appreciate other genres like "pain", "angst", "family" being taken up but there are very less stories based on them. So I guess I can take them out of this list.

I am prohibiting "romance" and "love" because I don't want to read any stories based on it in this contest, what will be the importance and value of contest then if you are writing what you are good at? **I am making INVESTIGATION compulsory, with prohibition of romance.** Whoever has the ability to accept the challenge accept it, otherwise it really doesn't matter since if you can't accept a challenge do you even have the power to comment? I don't think so.

Making myself clear, I have chosen INVESTIGATION as the compulsory genre, keeping in mind that there are very less stories almost none based on this genre. Regarding friendship being given importance, I don't think guys anybody here (including me) would be able to read something entirely investigative. We all are human beings and we need relations and emotions, even a bit of it lights our hearts then. So I guess friendship is there, just to make story a beautiful piece of work while adding itself as a cherry on top.

No more Clutters I guess? I would like to thank **Originals143 **here. (she knows why, I can't mention it here)

Thank you

Kkkloveu.

Dear Cidian and aditi,

I hope your problems have been solved now guys.

You both are absolutely right, and I appreciate your views, but I can't imagine something without a hint of relation, if I remove friendship also it will be too much difficult for the writers as well as for readers. And friendship is not limited to Duo guys, there are many more other friends in CID, take Freddy and vivek, Acp sir and salunkhe sir, and many other FF made friends.

I promise you both, there will be at least 2 stories based slightly on friendship(as I said above) without DUO.

I hope it's very much clear now?

Anything still remaining can be of course mentioned in review section.

Thank you

kkkloveu

So guys what you see below is a scene, i am not providing you with a plot, it's a scene, you need to build up a story around this on your own. There are some rules regarding the contest which will be mentioned after you read the scene...so here it goes...

"A man with a hint of worry in his eyes and a scar of fear present on his face entered inside the house and it was the first time that the dead silence in this house did arouse in him a feeling of extreme terror. Looking around what he could see was only destruction, whole house was a complete mess with the frames of their life lying all around shattered with the extreme hard situation that they must have faced a few hours ago. Moving forward his eyes fell on a frame which was covered with blood, bending down he picked up that frame and after wiping those blood drops he could clearly see that picture which gave a way to so many memories. He spread his hand on the picture of a particular person when some salty tears fell down on the face of that figure.. He kept the frame aside and wiping his tears he moved forward in order to find him and take him out in sunlight.

The picture had all three of them smiling, the bond was clearly visible, that relation clearly highlighted with those soothing smiles that were there because they were together and alive."

RULES:

1. As you can guess there will be three main characters in the story, and **TWO among them MUST be from original CID team**. You can add old characters too. I prefer if you can include all the mainstream/lead characters from CID team itself, but i guess some freedom is important.

2. **No pairs allowed**. I think this one is quite clear, no daya-shreya, Abhijeet-tarika, or any other pairs.

3. **Not a romantic story**. It can be investigative, thriller, friendship, suspense, humour anything, but romantic genre is not allowed as the fandom has been flooding with it. Now I guess I must prohibit friendship too, if flooding is the matter, but I just don't feel like doing it. INVESTIGATION IS COMPULSORY..!

4. **One Shots are allowed**, you can send in either an One shot or a fully fledged multi chapter story, but send it in one go, not in chapters..and if your are uncomfortable send it in chapters we will combine it ourselves and post it.

**5.****IMP. Don't post your stories on your own; you have to send them to me. Please keep reading after the rules to know more about this. **

**6.**You can add maximum of 3 characters of your own. Sorry for this one, but too many new characters makes it difficult for the readers to understand.

**7.**Don't write too long stories, try and keep it to **30-80** pages.

**8.****For now i am keeping the deadline as 25****th**** june, if writers say they need less time it can be made earlier too. If you have any further quarries regarding deadline, please PM to me. Guys please mention the deadline you are comfortable with, or I will fix this one.**

_I hope the rules are clear guys and everybody is comfortable with the scene too.._

_If there is any problem regarding the contest please PM to me or ask in review section._

**Writers ****_it will be better if you can register yourselves. I would like to know how many readers will review FOR SURE in the contest._**

_Rest again i am saying if you have any quarries PM to me..._

**_Stories are to be sent to me or Shilpam59._**

_Doubts regarding plot, please express them in review section so that other's can also take help, or PM me...those who are participating, guys please keep checking the review section of this post regularly._

_NOTE: In the review section of this one i would like to know how much time you will need to complete your stories, i mean just tell me what deadline you will need..25__th__ june is maximum, it will not be extended in any case. If there is any problem again PM guys._

**I really appreciate Kritika for bringing this thing out. HOW TO SEND STORIES?**

**Well for this fanfaction provides a method.**

**The members of FF who are willing to participate need to do the following:**

**1.****Go to your home page, from where you manage stories or send PM's or receive PM's.**

**2.****Now in that area where you see "private messaging" in that same line, below it, there is another option "docx".**

**3.****Select it, and then select connection in it.**

**4.****Add me or shilpam to your list and let us know that you have done it. (through PM or through review on this plot)**

**5.****Then the next work is ours, we'll add you in the same manner, then when you will visit that connection page, we will appear as "active connections".**

**6.****Then when you complete your story, send it to us through "docx outbox".**

**Easy, isn't it? If you face any problem now, please without any hesitation PM us.**

Srija, I think your problem also has been sorted out srija? Please do the above if you want to participate.

Thank you dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Manager's note:

143CID-AbhiTarika, It has to be "he"only. Though you can include other mainstream character(from the main three) a female one, no problem there, but in case you are changing this one as "she" the entire scene will change as there is quite allot difference between how a boy reacts and how a girl does. HUMAN NATURE you know. So i guess it's quite clear, it has to be "HE".

. dear, i am already tired of mentioning this again and again, please read my review below, or inside the story itself. I have made myself quite clear in both the places. Rest if you are not willing to participate neither to review i guess it is better to ignore something in which you are not willing to provide your aid. And see your own view, yes a mix of all, but we don't have INVESTIGATION STUFF here, so where is the mix? It's just an initiative to provide the fandom with investigative stories.

Thank you.

kkkloveu

Now something important.

Everyone who is participating, i mean writing this is for them.

1) You cannot write an A/N in the beginning or in the end, mentioning your name or the story written by you. Your Identity needs to be a secret for readers.

2) You cannot do it as a continuation of your any story. If you are doing it, just change some facts and characters a bit and then do it.

3) Don't use your copyright characters. That is, like i have introduced some characters in my story, like Doctor Atul, so if i am participating i can't use him as it is, i can change his name and then use but not as it as.

4) Any new character you use from your story must be provided with a character sketch in the beginning of the story in an A/N WITHOUT YOUR OWN NAME being mentioned.

5) If there is any extra information that you use, please provide info regarding it in your story itself. In an A/N or as SOME CLARIFICATIONS.

**FOR REVIEWERS:**

**This is very important guys..**

**Whoever is going to review would have to review on all the stories, not just on one. **

If you are reviewing on one story you need to review on others too whether you like it or not, that means you need to read every story. I repeat EVERY STORY! Like if i am reviewing on one story, i will have to review on others too. YOU CANNOT SKIP ANY STORY..!

Those who can read and review on every story, whether it is of their taste or not, whether it is written in a manner they like or not or whether it is based on character they don't like or are not fond of. ONLY those reviewers can review.

I am clear i think.

Thank you.

kkkloveu


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE:

Gear up guys, the deadline is getting nearer.

The contest is still on, it's not abandoned and i am in no mood to do so.

read the rules again before writing. open up the first page read the scene again, go through the rules one more time.

start writing if you have not started yet.

I am still ready to take in participants. Please guys **participate. **

I am sorry for not bringing this up but i was busy.

Ask quarries if you have any?

Pull up your socks participants and even reviewers since this time one liners will not work.

Hoping to get enthusiastic participation.

Thank you

kkkloveu


End file.
